


Can You Just Hold Me?

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Barnes Family Saga [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Cutesy, Daddy Bucky, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Bucky has a rough day and just needs some loving to put his mind at ease.





	Can You Just Hold Me?

Kira hums to herself, moving around the house, and doing some light cleaning. She needed something to keep herself busy instead of worrying over Bucky, He has been away on a mission with Natasha and Sam, and as normal, Kira is at home worrying over if he will make it home safe or not. 

‘I seriously have no idea how Laura has been able to do this for so long. Maybe it gets easier after a while.’

Kira thinks to herself folding clothes in the living room. She has the television on as nothing more than background noise; not liking the silence of her house one bit. She allows her mind to wander around, getting lost in her task. But after a while her thoughts and the semi-silence of the house is broken when the front door is opened and slammed shut.  
Heavy footsteps stomp through the house, “Kira!”

A gravely voice calls out for her and a smiles breaks over over face, 

“Bucky!”

Moving as fast as she can, she head in his direction, meeting him with open arms. But her smile falls from her lips once she sees the tired, drained look in his face, “Oh Bucky…”

Bucky wraps his arms tight around Kira, careful as to not hurt her, and buries his face into her neck. He lets out a shaky breath, and grips onto her shirt tightly almost afraid to let go.

“Come on, let’s go sit on the sofa.” 

Kira forces herself from Bucky’s hold, much to his disappointment, and guides him into the living room. She moves all the clothes out of the way and settles back against the sofa. She tugs on Bucky’s arm, making him lay next to her, his head resting on her chest and wrapping her arms around him. He makes sure to not put too much of his weight on her, always so gentle with her, as he holds onto her. 

“What happened Bucky?” She asks softly, running her fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

Bucky shakes his head, nuzzling deeper into her breasts, “I do not want to talk about it right now. Can you just hold me?”

Kira gives him a soft smile, “Of course sweetheart. I am just happy you are home and physically alright. We will work on making you mentally okay once you are ready.” She gives him a kiss on his head, tightening her hold on him.

Bucky and Kira lay on the sofa with only the television going for noise until Bucky reaches over to grab the remote and turn it off. Just being in Kira’s arms he can feel himself relaxing, tension leaving his body, and his racing mind slowing down. This is what he needed, this is what he has been craving since he left for his mission. He does not care how cheesy it might sound, but Kira is home for him and he is so relieved to finally be home.

Kira is not sure when or for how long, but she and Bucky both end up falling asleep tangled in the other’s hold. All she knows for sure was she once she feel Bucky calm from his restrained panic and his breathing even out, she is able to relax herself. And once she is relaxed, sleep comes easy.

She comes awake to Bucky mumbling into her stomach, and for a moment she is worried that he is having a nightmare. Opening her eyes, she sees that he is wide awake and even is slightly smiling. Kira starts running her fingers through his hair once more,

“Hey, you okay now?”

“Better. It was a rough mission and… I am just happy to be home.” Bucky says with a sigh.

“I’m happy you are home too. I missed you.”

Bucky sits up and pulls Kira into a loving kiss. Short yet sweet, it brings a smile to both their faces, 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bucky moves back down, nuzzling into her stomach. The couple falls back into a comfortable quiet, simple enjoying being held by the one they love. 

“Hey! We are back! Anyone home?!” A male voice calls from the entryway, breaking the silence.

“Living room!” Kira calls back. 

The next sound she hears are small feet running through the house, giggling all the way,

“Mommy! I Home!” a loud gasp follows, “DADDY! You home too!”

Bucky grins, “Yeah buddy, I’m home too” he tells his son, but does not move from his spot, lying on Kira’s stomach. 

Grant, Bucky and Kira’s three year old son, runs over to the sofa and starts pulling Bucky to sit up, “Daddy, Get up! You crush my baby sissy!”

Bucky laughs and sits up, picking Grant up to place the boy on his lap, “You are right, I’m sorry buddy. Daddy was just talking to your sister and feeling her move.”

Grant stares up at his daddy with wide crystal blue eyes, “Sissy moving?! I wanna feel!”

Kira smiles down at her little boy, “Give me your hands.”

She takes his small hands to place on her swollen belly, “Talk to her so she can hear your voice.”

He leans close, “Hi sissy! I your big bruder. I keep daddy from crushing you again! I promise!”

Kira and Bucky laugh at their son, when an extra voice joins in, clearing their throat from the side, 

“As sweet as this moment is and I hate to interrupt, but I do need to ask. Do I need to take and pick Grant up tomorrow from daycare or…?”

Kira goes to answer but Bucky beats her, “No Thanks Steve. I’m home for a while, taking time off since it is getting close to time for this little one to join us. So don’t worry I can take him and pick him up. Thanks though.”

Steve Rogers smiles at his best friend and “sister-in-law,”

“No problem. Anything for my Godson and future Goddaughter. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

“Thanks Steve!”

“Bye Uncle!” 

When the front door shuts behind Steve, Bucky turns to his wife and son, “Since we have all had a busy day, how about we all shower and take our bath, daddy will order takeout, change into our pajamas and cuddle in bed, watching a movie.”

Grant perks up, “I pick?!”

“Sure you can pick.” Bucky smiles softly at him.

“Okay, but Mommy gets to pick where we get takeout from. Mommy and sissy are craving some pizza and chicken wings.”

“Yeah!” Grant cheers, bouncing with excitement.

Food ordered and paid for, showers done, and changed into comfy pajamas the little family crawls into Bucky and Kira’s king size bed. 

Bucky smiles down at his family who were laughing at the movie that Grant had picked out. The little boy is situated on Bucky’s lap, laying back into his daddy’s chest and Kira curls up, the best she can, into Bucky’s side with her head resting on his shoulder. He places a kiss on the top of their heads and breaths a sigh of relief. 

All stress and anxiety brought on from work and going on missions just melts away not that is can hold his family close and know that they are alright. And the knowledge that he will not be called away under an circumstances for a while also puts him at ease. No matter what happens, no matter what he has to deal with or face with work, just being able to come home to his wife and children makes everything that much better. But maybe it is time he starts considering a life without the Avengers and focusing more on his growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you think!


End file.
